mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Pipe Corporation
|region_served = |membership = |language = *Koopan *Toadese |leader_title = President |leader_name = Cody Tran |leader_title2 = Former President |leader_name2 = Tamarento |main_organ = |parent_organization = Supreme Mushroom Administration |affiliations = *Supreme Mushroom Administration *Mushroom Kingdom |num_staff = s of the Toad Foundation |num_volunteers = s of the Toad Foundation |budget = Profits of sales, trade, and Stocks |website = www.WPC.com |remarks = }} }} The Warp Pipe Corporation is a Company that was created to operate, reconstruct, regulate, paint, construct, adjust, and redirect s. It was created by an plumber named Tamarento. Tamarento noticed that several thousands of Warp Pipes didn't operate, so he created the Warp Pipe Corporation. When the business was launched, several thousand s volunteered and joined the corporation. Most of the Toads came from and were supported by the Toad Foundation. After Tamarento was killed by , an adventurer named Cody Tran honorably took over. History The Warp Pipe System was built by who needed a complex system for quick international travel. He hired Tamarento and the Warp Pipe Corporation to build the system of Pipes. When the 60 year project was completed, was requested to defeat Bowser and his sick plans. Toadsworth explained to Mario how to use Pipes. Mario used them throughout his adventures and still does. The Warp Pipe Corporation continued as being an operation and has become wealthy because of the high demand of Warp Pipe Operation. Eventually, the Warp Pipe Corporation advanced to the point where Warp Pipes could be constructed underwater, and then later they could be constructed all the way into the Intergalactic Void of Space. They could also be built in places like in Lava, and in the Sky. Soon they could build them to float in the Sky without being connected to the ground. These advancements were made from the Profit Funds. Characteristics The Warp Pipe Corporation mainly operates and constructs Warp Pipes, daily. The WPC has established Bases/Locations throughout the World. So anyone, evil or friendly, can buy a Warp Pipe, anywhere, as long as they can afford it. Headquarters Their Headquarters is in the near Peaches Castle. The HQ is series of towers and Structures needed for the management of the corporation. All the structures are: Supreme HQ: The Supreme Management Center, Archive Centre: Where all Pipe archives are stored, Supreme Financial Collective: Center of the Corporation Finance and Stock Market Representation, System Source Center: The Center of the Warp Pipe System, Construction Central: Where Pipe Parts are built, and Customer Service: Center of Customer Service and Pipe Purchase. Here, Cody Tran manages the company and all the updates, finances, and Major Projects. This also contains the source/center of the Warp Pipe System and where all Pipes are controlled and managed. Other Bases Other Bases are located in every City in the Mushroom Kingdom and Major City in the World. At every Base there is a Customer Service Structure and Construction Central. Some Bigger Bases have Minor Headquarters to supervise/oversee the progress of Pipe Construction and Purchase. These are where Pipes can be managed and overseen at every Base. In some exotic locations, there are Pipe Outposts were Pipes are managed and fixed if they destroyed. For example, if a Pipe is splashed on by Forest Acid in the Rainforest, burnt up and weathered away, a squadron of Reconstruction Toads are sent from the outpost to reconstruct the Pipe and cover the Pipe with plastic to prevent more acid splashes, or if a Pipe is soaked with molten lava, a squad of Toads in heat vests are sent to remove the lava and reconstruct the Pipe. Works Operation The Warp Pipe Corporation's main specialty is making Warp Pipes properly operate. For each Warp Pipe, a team of ten is required to operate. The Pipes are usually clogged up with scrap, trash, bones, dead s or s, or carved melted-on metal. The acquired clogging material is removed with special tools specialized for the material, and the Pipe is connected to the system of Warp Pipes it might have been connected to. Some Pipes are impossible to operate because an individual has placed the Pipe there for any acquired reason such as decoration. In this situation, the Warp Pipe Corporation can dig through the ground, after removing the Warp Pipe, and connect the Pipe to a Warp Pipe System through the hole. Most Warp Pipes are easily operatable because the materials are easily removable. The Warp Pipe Corporation is the only company that operates Warp Pipes in the entire . Properly functioning Warp Pipes are connected to a very complex warp system of pipes that runs from the Main Source throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and far beyond throughout the . A Standard Operation usually costs around 12 s ($120). Reconstruction The Warp Pipe Corporation also can fix cracked or destroyed Warp Pipes. Unlike Operation, Warp Pipes required 20 toads to reconstruct. Most Warp Pipes were eroded, weather, wedged, or crushed from a accident. New parts are purchased and they are carefully melted onto the broken or cracked Pipe. Extra Toads are required because some of them have to retrieve the Parts from the Warp Pipe Manufacture. Some of these broken Warp Pipes are still operational. For the ones that aren't, they are operated. A Standard Reconstruction usually costs around 40 s ($400). Painting Under a request of the Warp Pipes Owner, the Warp Pipe Corporation can paint Warp Pipe that are s different color. For each painting, 30 Toads are required to paint. First, the Pipe's surroundings are covered with an "O" shaped tarp to prevent paint from dropping on its surroundings. Second, the Special Top-Secret Paints are spread on the inside of the Pipe, then outside of the Pipe, and dried for an hour. Third, a second layer of paint is placed over that layer, and is dried for 1 more hour. Fourth, a third layer is spread across the second layer, and is dried. Fifth, the tarp is removed and the Warp Pipe Corporation packs up moves on to the next project. The inside of a Pipe is painted all the way down to where it ends or connects to different Pipe. Later, if the Warp Pipe Corporation needs to dig up a Pipe and rebury it, the part that is dug up is painted and reburied. Basic Painting usually costs around 8 s ($80). Construction The Warp Pipe Corporation's most continuous Work was the construction of Warp Pipes. It required 40 toads to construct a Warp Pipe. First, a hole was dug into the desired area where the Pipe was to be inserted in. Second, a connecter was retrieved and was installed into the System of Pipes, then the Pipe was connected to the system through the Connector. The Pipe was then ajusted to fit the right size from the suface altitude to the System of Pipes. The Top Piece was then screwed on and bolted down. Then, the Pipe itself was bolted down, too; so the Pipe would indestructable. The only object that would be able to terminate the Pipe was for it to mercilessly crashed into by a . On some rare occasions, a hole was already present or dug in so the Pipe was dug with the same steps of installing a Warp Pipe into regular ground. A Standard Warp Pipe Construction costs 100 s ($1000). Ajustment Warp Pipes can be adjusted to a certain hight that's ordered by a consumer. The Warp Pipe Corporation can easily adjust Pipes because this is the easiest Pipe Operation the Warp Pipe Corporation can do. It's very easy because in an adjustment, the WPC only has to remove the top, bolt on a Warp Pipe tube, and bolt on the larger top tube. Because adjustment is so simple, it just requires 5 s. Warp Pipes can also be capsized/downsized to a certain size. Category:Organization Category:Companies Category:Mushroom Kingdom